


Dress Code

by evilfox



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 23:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6630811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilfox/pseuds/evilfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik想要求兄弟会的同志们统一着装，但他的设想遭遇了极大阻力。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dress Code

Erik的脸色不大好看。

“别逗了。”Emma对他的建议发出轻蔑的嗤笑。

“这不是玩笑。”Erik按捺着脾气说，“我们需要一个标识，或许只是一个颜色，让看到我们的人印象深刻的东西，告诉他们我们不再躲藏，我们要发起袭击……”

Angel看上去对Erik的主张很有热情，只是她刚刚意识到在这群危险分子中间，她只是一个不应当随意放言的小姑娘。

Shaw留下的头盔被Erik重新涂装过，但他此时并没有戴着它。用他自己的说法是：我不打算欺骗任何人，你可以随时进来看看我是不是在说真心话。他这样告诉Emma。

不过Janos有别的看法。Erik在等待他的朋友，他需要知道另一个心灵感应者是否从枪伤中生还、康复。

“拜托，我们又不是官兵，”Emma标致的长腿露在短裙外，她对自己的着装风格颇为自信，“别来政府那一套。顺便说一句，我们可从来没有躲，只有战略隐蔽。”

Erik看向Raven，红发的魔女也没站在他这边。

“Erik，是你告诉我这身皮肤就是完美的，不需和别人‘一样’。”她说，“现在你想把我们都打扮成一个样？变成你的私人军队？”

“我没这么说。”万磁王显得有点沮丧。“那么，我们以后再谈这个。”

Azezel厌倦了这样的集会，没有实际的决定，毫无意义，他晃了晃尾巴，消失在空气里。Erik无法阻拦他。Janos相信Erik早晚会想出一个办法来控制这个会瞬移的魔鬼，在那之前，让他多生点闷气吧。

 

****************************

 

Janos走上天台时候，Azazel从他身旁的空气里闪出来，红色的手掌上托着一包瓜子。

西班牙人愣了一下，Azazel只是微微歪着头，把瓜子递到他眼前，那怪异的笑意就像在说“这不是你想要的吗”。

Janos没再犹豫，从他手上抓走了瓜子。那些干果透过纸袋挥发着烘烤后的余温，闻起来像塞维利亚。

“Gracias.”他低声道谢。

Azazel走过去，斜靠在栏杆上。

Janos嗑开一颗瓜子，正要随手丢掉瓜子壳，Azazel再次消失了，半秒钟后又出现在原地，尾巴卷着被Erik刷成紫红色的头盔。Janos会意的笑了。

Azazel的尾巴放下头盔，让它躺在栏杆上，Janos扬手把瓜子壳丢进去。

“你怎么想？我是说Erik Lehnsherr。”他说着，拿起另一颗瓜子，“他清楚他在做什么吗？”

“他很强。” 也很固执。这是Azazel所知道的。“但是想脱掉你的西装是愚蠢的主意。”

Janos觉得Azazel的表达有点问题，但他自己的英语也不是那么好。反正他们不准备搭理Erik的着装令。

尽管，Erik已经向他们证明了：与他为敌远不如与他结盟。或许他只是还没准备好当一个恐怖集团的领袖。

他以为他在做一些不同的事，一些更伟大的事。

Janos明白那不会有什么不同。他们生存的方式向来只有一种。从未改变，不会改变。

他望向远处墨色的夜空，自言自语似的说，“El Rey ha muerto, viva el Rey.”

不需要解释那是什么意思。Azazel和他一样熟知这亘古不变的法则。

先王已死，新王万岁。

**Author's Note:**

> 一开始只是想写风哥嗑瓜子，然后想，红魔鬼瞬移到西班牙给他买瓜子应该很浪漫吧>


End file.
